300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lighting the Lanterns (2018.02.27)
Event Time *'Start: '''27 February 2018 at 09.00 AM *'End: 7 March 2018 at 0.00 AM How to Participate #Players can access the event through the icon at the Lobby Interface by clicking on '''Lantern Festival icon ( ). #Each time you pray (lighting a lantern) ( ), you need to consume a certain number of Blessing Candles. #Players can obtain Blessing Candle ( ) from buying Lantern Blessing Package or Big Lantern Blessing Package at Item Mall. #Every event page of blessing lanterns (16 lanterns) there will be a mysterious treasure (Eternal Artifact) hidden among them. #Players can reset all the rewards of the current page with the refresh button ( ). #After resetting, all lanterns on the event page including prayed lanterns (lighted lanterns) become unprayed lanterns (unlighted lanterns). #The 1st reset costs 5 Diamonds, and each subsequent reset increases the cost by 5 Diamonds, up to 50 Diamonds. #The cost for resetting is reset at 0.00 AM daily, returning back to 5 Diamonds on the 1st reset of the next day. #If all lanterns on the current event page are all prayed (lighted), resetting the current page will not consume any Diamonds. Draw Rates *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 (9.90% Chance) *World Enlarging Potion x 10 (9.90% Chance) *World Shrinking Potion x 10 (9.90% Chance) *Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 5 (9.90% Chance) *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 5 (9.90% Chance) *Level 3 Attack Damage Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Attack Speed Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Armor Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Health Regeneration Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Percent Magic Penetration Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Cooldown Reduction Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Magic Resist Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Level 3 Mana Regeneration Gem x 1 (3.61% Chance) *Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 (2.96% Chance) *Level 4 Percent Armor Penetration Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Level 4 Armor Penetration Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Level 4 Health Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Level 4 Percent Health Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Level 4 Ability Power Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Level 4 Magic Penetration Gem x 1 (1.01% Chance) *Random Exclusive Equipment Package x 1 (2.08% Chance) *Genuine Blood Drinking Sword x 1 (0.87% Chance) *Anti-Asimov's Laws x 1 (0.87% Chance) *Sea of the Bloody Inkheart x 1 (0.87% Chance) *Reincarnate Merit Sticker x 1 (0.87% Chance) *Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 (0.45% Chance) *Level 9 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 (0.97% Chance) *Solary Armor (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.21% Chance) *Tarrasque Skin (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.21% Chance) *Phantom Angel Blades (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.21% Chance) *Golden Pantsu x 1 (0.21% Chance) *Level 4 Life Steal Gem x 2 (0.21% Chance) *Level 4 Movement Speed Gem x 2 (0.21% Chance) *Level 5 Red Gem Chest x 2 (0.18% Chance) *Level 5 Green Gem Chest x 2 (0.18% Chance) *Level 5 Blue Gem Chest x 2 (0.18% Chance) *Level 5 Yellow Gem Chest x 2 (0.18% Chance) Note: These draw rates do not include the rate to obtain a mysterious treasure. ---- ----